


Beautiful Boy

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Punk Castiel, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Tiny HS!AU





	Beautiful Boy

Dean Winchester has never met _anyone_ like Castiel Novak. When his lithe, cocky, leather-encased figure sauntered into fourth period Chemistry class, Dean was forever changed. Three months later, here with him in his room, both of them naked and vulnerable, something breaks open inside Dean’s heart. He’s never going to let this beautiful boy go.

**Author's Note:**

> This image is on [We Heart It](https://weheartit.com/entry/14641509) so maybe it's safe.


End file.
